Onyxia
:This article is a character biography. For information on how to defeat Onyxia in World of Warcraft, see Onyxia (tactics). Lady Onyxia is the current broodmother, and is one of the eldest black dragons of the Black Dragonflight on Azeroth. After carefully calculating her plans for many years, she entered into a pact with her elder brother, Nefarian, to take over for their missing father and gain control of the entire flight. To this end, she has begun manipulating many mortals and dragons alike to her own ends. Onyxia speaks Common, Darnassian, Draconic, Dwarven, Orcish, Thalassian, and Zandali. History Long ago, Onyxia drove the Stonemaul ogres from the caves in Dragonmurk, not with any specific ill will, but merely for a place to raise her numerous children, who would then leave to infest the Wyrmbog. She and her children became known for terrorizing any travelers who strayed too close to her home. Since Deathwing's departure, his eldest children have risen to lead their brethren and recoup their failing numbers. Deathwing's eldest son, the malicious and cunning Nefarian, has claimed the burning fortress of Blackrock Spire as his aerie. There, aided by his loyal dragonspawn, he subverted the remaining Blackrock Orcs and ensnared the black dragons not already under his control. One of Nefarian's mightiest supporters is his younger sister, Onyxia. A clever, highly intelligent dragon, she delights in corrupting the mortal races by meddling in their political affairs. To this end, she takes on various humanoid forms and uses her charm and power to influence delicate matters between the different races. Onyxia has even assumed an alias once used by her father: the title of the royal House Prestor. Though Onyxia is relatively small for a black dragon of her age, she shares the same powers and abilities as the rest of her terrible flight. Her searing breath weapon can melt both stone and iron. Her physical attacks, whether bites, scrapes or tail lashes, are lightning quick and nearly unstoppable. When cornered, Onyxia is fond of taking flight and blasting her troublesome prey from above. Though Onyxia has been sighted traveling to and from Blackrock Mountain, her main lair is located in a fiery cave below the Dragonmurk, a dismal swamp located within Dustwallow Marsh. There she is guarded by her kin, the remaining members of the insidious Black Dragonflight. There also her brood of new eggs is hidden, awaiting maturation. Should anyone ever threaten Onyxia within her lair - within distance of her precious eggs - her wrath would be terrible beyond comprehension. Onyxia aided her brother, Nefarian, with the orchestrations of their human personas, in order to work toward replenishing the Black Dragonflight. The heroes of the world have bravely faced these challenges, struggling to ensure the continued survival of their races. Currently At present, Onyxia masquerades as one of the highest officials in Stormwind, preventing the people there from sending much-needed aid to the areas near the Burning Steppes (where her brother has great power and influence). Her own lair lies in Dustwallow Marsh on Kalimdor, and thus she always has a safe haven if someone discovers her in Stormwind. Many suspect that Onyxia is connected to the disappearance of King Varian Wrynn of Stormwind, but this rumor has never been confirmed. However, the rumors has been greatly strengthen after the expansion of the quest chain of The Missing Diplomat that was activated after patch 2.3. According to the quest chain, members of the Defias became stranded on several islands northeast of the beaches of Dustwallow Marsh due to shipwreck. When some very valuable items were found from the ship wreckage, conclusions were made that these were possesions of The King of Stormwind, King Varian, and you are ordered to report back to both Jaina Proudmore and Highlord Bolvar Fordragon about the findings. However, Lady Prestor isn't so enthusiastic about the news, and orders to forget the incident and continue focusing on "the true enemies of Stormwind". She clearly has insidious plans for the human nation that go far beyond simply withholding the city’s forces, however. Onyxia is quite possibly the one responsible for the prison breaks in the Stockades, but her motivation is as yet unclear. Naming Onyxia's name is derived from the word "onyx", a precious stone, opaque and completely black. It is often used to describe something that is extremely black and dark. In Ancient Greek, "ὄνυξ" (Onyx) stands for "hoof" or "talon". In combat Onyxia initiates combat using her breath weapon and then moves directly into melee, preferably targeting soft targets such as spellcasters. If given a chance to prepare before battle, she uses defensive spells to augment her fighting ability. When she is damaged too much, Onyxia takes to the air. If her opponents are hurting her slowly at this point, she prepares a deep breath, targeting the largest group of her foes (preferably all of them). If she is still sustaining a great deal of damage in the air, she sticks to spells, to make sure she can retreat if badly wounded. If heavily injured she either retreats (if in open air) or descends to the ground to reenter melee (if inside her lair). She attempts to land on her enemies and crush them as she comes down to the ground. When she reaches the ground, she immediately uses her breath weapon against the largest group of opponents within range. At this point, she fights to the death if necessary, retreating only if a chance presents itself. If engaged while in human form, she fights using spells unless her attackers clearly know she is a dragon; if her enemies know her identity, she tries to retreat to her lair. Spoilers Onyxia's human alias is Lady Katrana Prestor, the woman standing immediately to the right of the boy king, Anduin Wrynn. She can be revealed as a dragonkin by Hunter dragonkin detection. Her exact purpose at court is unclear, but it is probably to undermine the state of affairs in Stormwind. This is a tip of the hat to her father Deathwing, who wore the form of Lord Daval Prestor during the events that led to the freeing of Alexstrasza. Image:Katrana prestor.jpg|Onyxia in disguise as Lady Katrana Prestor Image:LadyOnyxia.jpeg|Onyxia after losing her disguise. Image:OnyxiaTCG.jpg|Onyxia TCG Image:OnyxiaBlizzard.jpg|Onyxia TCG Image:OL-onyxiastage1.jpg|Onyxia TCG Image:OL-onyxiastage2.jpg Category:Dragons Category:Black Dragonflight Category:Onyxia's Lair mobs Category:Stormwind City NPCs Category:Bosses